Never Ending Love
by Gunx12632
Summary: A short story of Love but tragedy.


Never Ending Love

I remember if it was only yesterday. I remember myself sitting in a cafe, reading a local newspaper and sipping my hot coffee. It was glorious day, I was going to see my girlfriend and it had me excited. I felt so much joy inside me, so much love and appreciation. We had been dating for over 3 years now and that was enough I needed her for life. I was going to propose to my beautiful girlfriend

When I finished I paid the cafe and walked outside to feel the cool breeze from the wind rejuvenate me. The sky was orange as the sun began to set, no clouds in the sky and the wind, as I already said, was blowing nicely and gently. I imagined Jess and I lying on the grass, feeling her stroking my hair and giggling by my side. She was a real cutie, her golden silk hair swaying side by side. Her beautiful blue eyes and sweet smile would make any man fall for her.

I had just a couple of places to go before I would walk up to her doorstep, kneel on the ground and hear her say, 'Yes'. Our love was strong, if you ever felt this way with a girl you would know how I feel. Knowing how it is to be loved by the woman; your love leaves you speechless, unable to say a word on how you feel. True love is hard to find, but I knew it when I met her.

The destination was in sight. I could see the flower shop in the distance. What a lucky day I was having; next to the flower shop there was a dairy and the Roses, a favourite chocolate to give were on special. These were something very good to have when your girlfriend you proposed to says yes- and if she didn't- you could just give it to her as a farewell present.

I managed to get the roses I had set my eyes upon; they were red roses, any girl's favourite flower. I knew she was going to be happy and so was I, destiny was at hand. I couldn't wait for her to say the magic word and make me the happiest man on the planet. I walked into the dairy, soon exiting with the box of chocolate everybody loves. More Roses!

It was getting late and so I walked faster as I saw her neighbourhood in the distance. On a clear day I like to walk around, meeting and greeting people and helping people with their problems, but today I didn't have any time to dawdle. I was getting very nervous but very excited; my life was on the line; would she make me happy or sad?

When I got down her street there was a little driveway that was darkened which led to an old house, which nobody lived in any more. As I passed, I got jumped by two men who were holding guns; one of them swung his arm around my neck and pulling me down the driveway. I choked as his grip around my neck tightened.

'SHUT UP!' the guy yelled. 'Give us all ya got!'

I struggled to get away; these men weren't going to ruin my brilliant day; they weren't going to stop me. But the one in front took the butt of this gun and smashed my face. Then he took the flowers and chocolates...

'If you want money...I...' I struggled to say as he pulled his arm back in short strokes making me gasp for air, 'I can get some out for you guys'

The man behind me pushed me forward a little before striking me a blow on my back with his left fist. The guy in front went into my leather coat pocket and took out the case of the engagement ring. I squirmed and thrashed about; I wasn't going to let them take _that_.

'SHIT! Give that back! DAMN YOU!' I shouted trying to break free.

He opened it up to see the diamond ring. As he smiled and looked at his partner, I managed to smash the other guy in the face.

A gunshot fired into the distance, birds flocked away as the gunshot ringed around the neighbourhood...

Even now when I look in to the future, and I see her with someone else, she is still beautiful, but sometimes sad. She is happy to be with him but whenever she looked into the blue sky, her face saddens. I know she is thinking about me, about the 3 years we'd been dating.

I look at her one last time before I turn around into the sunlight. I stare at the stairs leading up into the clouds as I smile. I remember if it was only yesterday. My last day...yesterday.


End file.
